Avatar: The Early Years: Book 4: Ahsoka Alone
by Dalek Crusher
Summary: When Ahsoka is captured by Missy aka the Master, she will have to use her quick wit and skill in order to survive the desolate desert planet of Helios
1. Prologue

She dreamed she was with her boyfriend, safe in the TARDIS, because that was better than the alternative. In the dream her boyfriend was doing his usual thing, mulling about the TARDIS console and trying to find them the correct planet for them to have a date. It was a good dream a pleasant dream.

One which may now never come to light as she was rudely awakened by her captor a tall woman dressed in purple clothes and who had dark black hair, she was drinking something that vaguely resembled tea.

This woman was The Master, or Missy depending what she liked to be called, Ahsoka Tano didn't really much care for her. That being Missy was her captor after all. She had taken her by surprise when they had saved Coruscant, Ahsoka's home from an army of Cybermen, Ahsoka had thought that Missy was on her side but she was wrong. Now as she watched Missy casually sipping tea from her cup she couldn't but think how unpredictable she actually was.

Ahsoka Tano was a Togruta female from the planet Shili and girlfriend of Alex the current Avatar, The Avatar was the person who could master all, 4 elements to bring balance back to the universe. However Alex hadn't chosen to do that yet, Ahsoka probably figured that was for her benefit as Alex wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. That may never be the case now.

When Missy was done with her cup of tea she asked pleasantly "pleasant dreams?" She said smiling, she spoke with a strange accent which Ahsoka found hard to understand, Ahsoka didn't answer to which Missy frowned unexpectedly, Missy prided herself on being a good host, in fact that was her one weakness.

"What is it to you?" Ahsoka asked angry at this Missy smiled and said

"Now that was rude" she then took out a strange device and pressed some buttons, at this Ahsoka prepared herself for the thousand volt shock that entered her body, she was about used to it by now so she let the pain engulf her and let out a scream of pain. When the pain had subsided Ahsoka gasped and panted weakly

"Stop!" Ahsoka said sick of the torture "please stop!" She raised a hand as Missy smiled coldly "I can't" at this Missy smiled and responded with

"Can't what?"

"I can't take the pain"

At this Missy smiled evilly and took out something that looked like a holorecording when Ahsoka saw it her eyes widened and Missy smiled "oh" Missy said looking at the holorecording "you want this do you?" She then tossed the holorecording in front of her and an image of Alex came up, paused in mid sentace "I figured you might"

Ahsoka smiled when she saw the image of her boyfriend "is he?" At this Missy smiled and said

"Look around you dear" she then pointed at their surroundings they were very far from Coruscant, in fact on a whole new world, there was nothing but desert landscape all around them "I don't think he'll find you here' she whispered silently "just between us girls"

"Hah" Ahsoka laughed weakly "right, us girls" Ahsoka had no idea why Missy was so angry at her on,y for the fact that it was for something her future self had done some several thousand years into the future. A future where she was married to Alex and possibly had a family.

Ahsoka didn't dwell on the thought that much because that future may not even exist now, but if it didn't how come Missy was still there. All these questions and more had to be answered, just as soon as she thought up of a really good escape plan, which may take a very long while considering her surrondings. "Oh scrap" Ahsoka said silently and Missy looked at her strangly

"What?"

"Nothing" Ahsoka said quickly and then Missy left her, leaving Ahsoka to come up with a very good, very fast escape plan, just one problem, how was she going to get out of the force field?


	2. Chapter 1: Day One

AHSOKA TANO

MISSY

in **AVATAR: THE EARLY YEARS:**

 **BOOK 4: AHSOKA ALONE**

* * *

Chapter 1: Day One

* * *

As Ahsoka thought about her escape options she began planning ways to distract Missy from guarding and if any way take that strange looking device from her. Seizing her optunity in seeing Missy put down her cup of tea Ahsoka thought of a way to get close to her without trying to hard.

It wasn't easy, Missy was always prepared for something that little Togruta bitch might pull, but she did indeed fall for whatever Ahsoka would have to say. She later regretted it.

"What's he like?" Ahsoka asked at this Missy stared at her "Alex, I mean, in the future" this was a question that stumped Missy, she wondered what the little Togruta was planning, but in the end Missy went along with it anyway, at this she smiled and said simply

"The Avatar?" Missy asked and to which Ahsoka nodded "your future husband?" At this Ahsoka smiled and then looked at the holorecording that Missy had thrown on the ground, if she could just think of a way to take that with her, she might have had a way to contact him after all. But Missy's next answer didn't surprise her "the Avatar is the Avatar" damn it, Ahsoka thought, should've asked a better question than that.

Choosing her next words very carefully she then said "what am I like?" At this Missy faultered and looked at Ahsoka strangly "in the future, we're enemies, but I want to know why?"

"Careful dear" Missy said "too much foreknowledge is bad for your brain" she then went for her strange looking device agin and Ahsoka knew what was coming, she had to think quickly and on her feet at this next question. When Missy was about to press the button that sent electricity shooting down through her body Ahsoka said at the very last minute.

"Wait!" She said as Missy was just about to press the button, she then turned to face Ahsoka and then Ahsoka asked "do I have a family?" She thought about her next words very carefully "I am gonna die anyway, stuck with you so what the hell, who cares if I am gonna get what I want"

At this Missy smiled and said "exactly!" she then let out an evil laugh and then said very seriously "you want to know if you have any kids?" At this Ahsoka nodded her head and smiled at this Missy sighed and said "oh very well, I suppose I get to honor your request"

"And do I?" Ahsoka said which Missy smiled and the response that came from Missy surprised her

"Do you what?"

"Have any children?"

Missy's answer surprised her even more "yes" at this Ahsoka jerked back in shock and surprise, she never thought her relationship with Alex would last that long, she never even thought about having children, when she saw Ahsoka's reaction Missy smiled and said "do you want to know, or should I let the information sink in?"

"I'm a mom" Ahsoka gasped she then looked at Missy "Alex is the father?" At this Missy nodded and Ahsoka smiled to herself "what are they?"

"What do you mean?"

"My future children!" Ahsoka snapped "boy or girl?" she asked this because she wanted to know, this may impact her plans a but but she had to know about her future life. At this Missy smiled and said

"Two annoying twin Togruta hybrid girls" At this Ahsoka smiled and then looked at Missy codly, thanks to her this future may not even happen now, Ahsoka thought about that and the more she wanted it, she had to focus on her own plan if she wanted that particular future.

"Are you about done?" Missy said annoyed she turned back and said "I have told you enough as it already is" at this Ahsoka laughed silently and Missy turned to face her and asked "what, what are you laughing for?"

"Two girls" Ahsoka said silently to herself "twin girls" she then looked up at Missy and said "I hope they kick your ass" at this Missy growled and then went for the device Ahsoka seised her chance and used the force. Knocking Missy over when she tried to reach the device. Missy tried to scramble up but kept falling on the sand. When Ahsoka picked up the device and holorecording of Alex she smiled and said "thank you, for giving me time to plan my escape"

"Where will you go?" Missy said "this is the planet Helios, a desert planet! Nothing but sand for miles!" At this Ahsoka smiled and said

"I'll think of something," she said looking around at her surroundings "I always do" she then crouched down to Missy as well whispered something in her ear "thanks for the devices, dearie" at this she then stood up and took of at a run, leaving Missy to stand up looking after Ahsoka, by know Ahsoka was a hundred miles away from Missy but unknowns tk her, Missy was smiling rather codly, like she was planning something...


	3. Chapter 2: The Escape Goes Wrong

Chapter 2: The Escape Goes Wrong

* * *

Ahsoka stopped for a minute, even though she liked to disagree with Missy from time to time, she had to admit that Missy was indeed right about her landscape, there was nothing but desert, desert and more desert for miles around, Damn! Ahsoka thought now where am I gonna go?

She took out the holorecording in her pocket, the one that she had stolen from Missy, the blue holographic image was of Alex looking very worried, when she saw the image she smiled and thought about what Missy had said, she would be the mother of two Togruta hybrid girls, she wanted that future to happen, but she had to focus, that future wouldn't happen if she kept staring at the holorecording of her boyfriend.

She looked up at the sky and saw that the sky was becoming dark. Night was coming, and very quickly. It seemed that the days on this planet whatever it was called ran very shortly compared to the days on Coruscant, at this Ahsoka couldn't stop thinking about her boyfriend and worrying about what he was going though.

Stop it, she thought, thinking like that isn't going to get you through this. "Now then" Ahsoka said to herself "what am I going to do" she then looked at her surroundings and then said "where am I gonna go?" then all of a sudden a voice started to talk from behind her and when it did she jumped.

"Well!" said Missy surprising Ahsoka from behind "Nice try!" when Ahsoka saw Missy she immediately reached for her Lightsabers but when she reached for them Ahsoka couldn't find them, it was at this point Missy held up some objects that looked really familiar "Looking for these?" she then tossed her Lightsabers to the ground and they landed at Ahsoka's feet "I thought you might try something" Missy said "so I took them away from you"

"Well obviously" Ahsoka said then she looked at Missy and said curiously "how the hell did you find me?" at this Missy smiled evilly and then looked at Ahsoka's wrist then back at Ahsoka's face.

"Take a look at your wrist" Missy said simply and Ahsoka did so it was there Ahsoka found a black wriststrap like device that looked eerily similar to the one that Missy was wearing, when Ahsoka saw this her eyes widened in shock.

"How did you?" Ahsoka said silently looking at the strange looking device, at this Missy smiled and said

"How did I get that Vortex Manipulator on your wrist?" she said finishing Ahsoka's own sentence "well it was quite easy really" she then took a pause and then continued on with her explanation "remember that time I kidnapped you?" how could she Ahsoka found it hard to forget, but there was one detail that always slipped her mind, just after Missy had kidnapped her Ahsoka felt something slip onto her wrist before she slipped into unconsciousness.

"You did this?" Ahsoka said and she tried to take the Vortex Manipulator off and when Missy noticed this her eyes opened wide in shock and then she pulled her face into an evil smile.

"Oh" Missy said smiling "I wouldn't do that if I were you" she said this too little to late, as soon as Ahsoka tried to take the Vortex Manipulator off her wrist Ahsoka felt a huge shock go through her body, this caught her off guard and she screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"That" Ahsoka said panting "was a dirty trick" at this Missy smiled and let out a laugh and said

"Who do you think I am dear?" she then raised her arms and then said "I'm the queen of dirty tricks" she then looked at Ahsoka and smiled "your Vortex Manipulator is slaved to your body" Missy explained "and enslaved to me, you even try to type in the co-ordinates you need to escape, or try to contact anyone" she then grabbed Ahsoka by the face and said smiling "a thousand volts of electricity will shoot up and down your body like a yo-yo without a string" she then threw Ahsoka to the ground and then laughed evilly.

"Why are you doing this?" Ahsoka asked panting weakly at this Missy placed her hands on her hips and said happily

"Like I said the moment I kidnapped you" Missy said smiling "why does a villain do anything" she then raised her hand as if to ask Ahsoka for something "revenge best served hot, now" she then made a hand gesture that Ahsoka was sure that meant Missy was asking for something "my device, hand it over!"

When Ahsoka took out Missy's strange looking device she stared at it and wondered, could she then use this device to kill Missy before Missy would kill her "why?"

"Why?" Missy said "why what?" at this Ahsoka smiled and then said

"Why would I hand this over to you?" at this Ahsoka tried tapping some buttons but the device strangely enough didn't work for her "why isn't this thing working?!"

"Oh that" Missy said smiling "little thing called Isomorphic controls" at this Ahsoka had no idea what the hell Missy was talking about so she asked

"What the hell does that mean?" Missy walked over to Ahsoka and then took the device from her and then began tapping some buttons

"It means!" Missy snapped tapping the final buttons and Ahsoka realized what was about to happen, "they only work for me!" at this Ahsoka closed her eyes and prepared for the pain but it came so fast, she just let it take her and she screamed, she screamed for what seemed like hours and Missy smiled evilly at her...


	4. Chapter 3: Something Unexpected

Chapter 3: Something Unexpected

* * *

Missy brought Ahsoka back to her little camp in chains, well they were more sort of cuffs, as Ahsoka thought about why she had even tried to outsmart Missy, she never even considered the thought that Missy might have let her escape. Or that the thought that she unknowingly let Missy track her.

Missy then dragged a chair forward and Ahsoka wondered how she had gotten that chair, Missy gestured for Ahsoka to sit down and Ahsoka refused, when Ahsoka refused Missy got out her strange device and then Ahsoka raised her hand and shouted "wait!" at this Missy looked at her and smiled evilly

"Yes, dear?"

"I will sit" Ahsoka said simply and she sat down, it was then Missy started rummaging around that purple handbag of hers and at this Ahsoka asked her "what are you doing?" At this Missy looked up and said simply

"Well I am going to have to tie you up ,dear" At this Missy laughed and then said "You keep escaping on me like that" she then found what she was looking for and pulled out some rope.

"Why are you going to do that?" Ahsoka asked nervously to which Missy responded with

"Obviously I can't trust you to be free" it was then that Missy walked forward to Ahsoka and started to tie the rope around Ahsoka's body, when she was done she then tied both Ahsoka's hands together firmly so Ahsoka couldn't escape no matter what she tried to do.

"You know you don't have to do this" Ahsoka said struggling to break free of the rope "you can trust me you know" at this Missy smiled and said

"Nice try!" Missy then got out her strange device and then tapped some buttons Ahsoka wondered what Missy was up to but figured that would make Missy shock her again. Instead Ahsoka looked around and found some,thing quiet intersting, a faint outline of something standing almost twenty feet away from them.

"Missy!" Ahsoka yelled and Missy turned round but for some strange reason didn't see the figure. Instead she pulled another chair out of nowhere and sat down in it. She smiled and then got a stick and started to sharpen it.

"I'm going to tell you a story" Missy said smiling "a great story it's a classic!" Once she was done with the stick she then put it in her bag and smiled "this is the story," Missy said "of your boyfriend"

At this Ahsoka's eyes widened, even though she couldn't move she found this subject to be interesting, it seemed like Missy knew Alex very well, almost if they were like family.

"Ah!" Missy said noticing Ahsoka's expression "I see you are interested!" At this Ahsoka nodded and then listened intently to what Missy had to say "once upon a time on the distance planet of Gallifrey,"

"Gallifrey" Ahsoka gasped silently then she considered for a moment, why was Missy telling her this? Unless Missy had an ulterior motive "why are you telling me this?" At this Missy smiled and winked

"Well I have no idea how long we're going to be stuck here my dear" she then waved her hands in a strange gesture and then smiled "and who knows if we are going to survive this planet, I thought you might like to know a little more about my godson" this Ahsoka couldn't believe, Alex couldn't be related to Missy he just couldn't!

"No" Ahsoka said not wanting to hear anymore from Missy "I don't want to hear this from you!" At this she looked behind Missy and saw the same strange outline again, it looked like something was coming out of the desert. Something unknown and something evil. Before she had anything to say Ahsoka was struck silent. When Missy noticed this she turned to see what Ahsoka was looking at and said

"What in the blazes are you looking at child?" She then saw the strange outline and then realised "oh!" Missy gasped when Ahsoka noticed Missy's strange expression she became worried

"What?" She said worried "what is it?"

"Nothing" Missy said lying to her "nothing to worry about" she then looked back and saw the strange outline was coming towards the two of them, almost immediately Missy stood up and got the sharpened stick out of her bag.

"What are you doing with that?" Ahsoka asked frightened. Missy's response frightened her and what she said would remain with her for the rest of the day

"An escape route!" Missy said and she raised the stick, Ahsoka closed her eyes in preparation for what was about yo come but when nothing happened Ahsoka opened her eyes and looked at Missy shocked "well don't just stand there!" Said Missy "run!" When Ahsoka didn't trust her Missy sighed and dragged her off the seat.

"Why are we we running?" Ahsoka asked once Missy had set off at a run dragging Ahsoka along for the ride when Missy looked back with a nervous expression Ahsoka became very worried "Missy?"

"Well" Missy said laughing "it's a bit awkward actually" They continued running and Ahsoka said

"How awkward?"

"Do we have to?"

"Condensing I have no choice, yes we do!"

"Oh ok" Missy said coming to a halt and Ahsoka almost stumbled when they came to a halt "remember when I said the planet Helios was uninhabited?" At this Ahsoka looked at Missy curiously and then said

"No I don't remember you ever saying that!"

"Well then" Missy said turning round to find that they were surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of humanoid creatures when Missy saw this she turned to Ahsoka and said "well then I think I can say that it is defiantly Helios, is habited" at this Ahsoka looked at Missy curiously like she had just gone insane...


	5. Chapter 4: The Locals

Chapter 4: The Locals

* * *

When Ahsoka found herself surrounded by thousands of humaniod creatures carrying strange weapons and pointing them right at her and Missy, her one thought was what the hell was going on? First of all this planet was supposedly uninhabited according to Missy, but whenever had Missy given Ahsoka any reason to trust her or believe her.

"Well" Missy said looking at the various humaniod creatures "isn't this exciting?" She directed this question to Ahsoka and all Ahsoka could think was what the hell was going through her head, instead Ahsoka just looked at Missy strangely, and one of the humaniod creatures removed their hoods.

The creature looked human but it was hard to tell because of the various markings and tattoos on their body, at least Ahsoka assumed they were tattoos. The creature walked towards Ahsoka and studied her. If this didn't creep Ahsoka okay then it already did, there was something wrong with her. Right now Ahsoka wished she was anywhere else but here, she wished she was with her boyfriend on some adventure, not as a hostage to a clearly insane woman.

"Who" the creature said struggling to speak basic at this Missy simply said

"Easy there, you will get the hang of it" why was Missy trying to help this creature whatever it was, Missy then turned to Ahsoka and said "they're primitive, must've only been here a few years!"

"Ha" Ahsoka said nervously "like that wasn't the obvious statement" at this Missy sighed and turned to the creature and tried to talk to it

"What species are you?"

"We" the creature said trying to speak "are the Heliosians, the only life forms on this planet"'the creature took a pause and then. Said "I understand you call have names?" At this Missy smiled and laughed

"I'm Missy" she then looked at Ahsoka and then back to the Heliosian "the annoying one over there is my best frenemy Ahsoka Tano!" she raised her voice as if to announce Ahsoka's name to the other Heliosians. At this the Helsions gasped and stood back. The Heliosan who was with Missy and Ahsoka tried to calm them down and it was made clear to Ahsoka that this one was the leader.

"Why did they do that?" Ahsoka asked the elder Heliosian to which the Heliosian looked at her carefully and then turned to face Missy which slightly annoyed Ahsoka.

"It has been a long while since any outsiders came to Helios" said the elder Heliosian "no one has come here since the darkness came"

At this Missy's eyes widened "the darkness, now that's intersting" at this the elder Heliosian smiled and looked at Ahsoka, he then turned to face the other Heliosians and said

"My fellow Heliosians, I bring great news" at this Missy looked at Ahsoka and said

"Oh I think this guy's lost it" Missy then laughed and looked back at the elder Heliosian "why would anyone think I am great news?She meant this as a rhetorical question, so Ahsoka just ignored Missy.

"He's probably more sane than you" Ahsoka said she was then silenced by the Heliosian when the leader told the other Heliosians to bring Ahsoka and Missy back to their encampment. It was a few hours before they got there so Ahsoka decided to take the time to talk to the elder Heliosian.

"So" Ahsoka said and the elder Heliosian turned to face her "what do I call you?" At this the Heliosian smiled and then turned to look at Missy and then back to Ahsoka

"You may call me, Helios" the Heliosian said "I was named after this planet you know" at this Ahsoka smiled and then Helios turned to face her "now a more present matter, how on Helios did you find yourself here?"

Ahsoka looked at Missy and then back at Helios "complicated" at this Helios looked at Missy and then Ahsoka, and then back at Missy.

"I take it you two are not family?" At this Ahsoka jerked back and then said

"God no" at this Helios smiled and then something rather strange

"Enemy then" Helios said "it's good to have an enemy, do you know why my dear?" At this Ahsoka just looked at Helios rather strangely

"No"

"Enemies are just friends that you don't know yet" when they arrived the encampment Missy sighed in relief because she was tired of walking,

"Thank god we're here" said Missy "you know I was getting really tired, I think I might have to kill someone" at this Ahsoka looked at Missy really strangely "it was a joke!" Missy said simply "even when you're young you don't get my humour" at this Ahsoka understood what Missy was saying and they walked straight into the encampment.

It was at this encampment that Ahsoka would have another strange encounter today, but one of a more unexpected sort. One of the Heliosian's came rushing forward to the two and Ahsoka and Missy both exchanged glances at each other

"Ahsoka Tano?" said the Heliosian not knowing which one was which

"That's me" Ahsoka said smiling at this the Heliosian handed Ahsoka what looked like an envelope, the first Ahsoka had held in her first few days of being here. She smiled and thanked the Heliosian to which he ran away form them, leaving Ahsoka and Missy to stare at the envelope.

"What is it?" Missy asked her to which Ahsoka responded with

"It's an envelope" at this Missy sighed and then said

"I know that but what does it say" at this Ahsoka opened the envelope and then read the contents "well, then?" missy said when Ahsoka had finished reading what was the envelope "what does it say?" At this Ahsoka responded with

"It's a request"

"A request for what?"

"Someone wants to meet with me"

"Who?"

"I don't know" Ahsoka said simply but a theory popped into her head as to who might've sent that letter, though as to how he could possibly know Ahsoka's whereabouts she didn't know but she smiled at the thought.


	6. Chapter 5: An Old Friend

Chapter 5: An Old Friend

* * *

Ahsoka read the letter in her head over and over again and still the mere thought of it was impossible, how could Alex have possibly found her. It was too good to be true even by his standereds, no this letter had to be from someone else, Sky maybe? No that wasn't possible either, Ahsoka was pretty sure that Sky did not like her anymore than she liked him. And after all Alex's brother would probably be with Alex.

Unfortunately Ahsoka's theory was proven wrong the moment she stepped inside the tent in which the letter had told her that was the meeting area. At this Missy looked at the tent and said

"Now that's impressive" Missy said and she looked at Ahsoka and smiled "now who do you suppose sent that letter?"

"I don't know" Ahsoka said she then looked at it in her hand, the letter was yellow and looked nothing like Alex's handwriting, although Ahsoka had never seen Alex write anything as neat as this. She looked at the tent and then back at Missy "I tthink whoever wrote this" she held up the letter to Missy "is in here" she then opened the curtains of the tent and walked inside quickly followed by Missy.

The inside of the tent took Ahsoka's breath away, from the outside it looked smaller but in here it was bigger on the inside, a shame really because it reminded her of the TARDIS and how badly she wanted to be with Alex kissing him and taking him by surprise, her happy thoughts were broken by Missy.

"Wow!" Missy said over exaggerating her excitement "I like what you've done with the place!" She looked around at the pile of instruments that were scattered around the place "although you could do a bit of tidying up!" she looked at the person who what his back turned to her.

From what Ahsoka could see the person was tall and had black hair, he was dressed all in black which again reminded her of Alex, black was his colour after all. She dared to hope, but when the person turned round to face her and Missy, Ahsoka's hope faultered and then broke.

The boy facing them looked no older then 15 or 17, he was tall but his hair was more maroon than black, he was wearing black clothes but his clothes came with a sense of well not royalty but more like proper. When Ahsoka saw him, her heart skipped a beat although just for a second.

"I never thought" the boy said looking at Ahsoka in awe "that you got my letter" at this Ahsoka couldn't help but smile and rush to embrace him in a hug.

"You should get better handwriting," at this Missy was completly confused she looked back at Ahsoka and the boy in shock and confusion. "Well" said the boy letting go of Ahsoka "you could've let me know prior to coming here"

"I didn't even know I was coming here" Ahsoka said smiling then she looked at Misys and scowled at her to which Missy looked at Ahsoka and said

"Hang on, hang on" Missy said "will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" At this the boy looked at Missy curiously and then back at Ahsoka.

"Oh" said the boy he then walked forward to Missy and took out his hand which Missy took reluctantly, and at this Ahsoka couldn't help but smile, it was quite a long while before she had anything a head of her, "Lux Bonteri." Said the boy and he shook Missy hand "I assume Ahsoka has mentioned me?" At this Missy looked at Ahsoka and gave her a scowl,

"No" Missy said to which Ahsoka became very nervous , she could feel herself blushing slightly, stop it, Ahsoka thought you're with Alex now, or at least I will be when this is all over. Her thoughts were then interrupted when Lux said something that jarred her out of her thoughts

"So" Lux said "word on the holonet is, that you're dating the Avatar" at this Ahsoka became slightly embarrassed, how had the holonet gotten that story?

"I wouldn't call it dating" Missy said smiling "more like" she was interrupted by Ahsoka who gave Missy a glance that looked deadly. Missy shut up almost immeaditly when Ahsoka gave him that look.

"Yes" Ahsoka said smiling although it slightly pained her to tell Lux this "I am dating the Avatar, he does have a name you know" at this Lux smiled and said

"That's fine" he then looked at Ahsoka curiously and Ahsoka wondered for a second if he was hurt "I just don't won't you to get hurt" when Lux looked away Ahsoka turned away awkwardly and Missy smiled when she noticed this

"Oh I know that look" at this Ahsoka completly ignored her and looked at Lux who turned around to look at her, he smiled and said

"It's damn good to see you Ahsoka" at this Ahsoka smiled and then said

"It's good to see you too" although Ahsoka wasn't completly honest with saying that...


	7. Chapter 6: Arriving at the Oasis

Chapter 6: Arriving at the Oasis

* * *

"So" Ahsoka said to Lux when Missy had her back turned "what brought you here to Helios?" At this Lux smiled and then looked at Missy nervously "just ignore her" Ahsoka said smiling she then looked at the entrance and then back a Lux, to which an idea formed inside her head "why don't we go outside?"

"But what about?" When Lux was about to ask what about Missy, Missy turned round to face them and smiled .

"Don't mind me" said Missy she then went to reach for something and Ahsoka realised what was going to happen and she smiled at finally having an advantage over Missy.

"Don't even try it" Ahsoka said and she looked back at the tent "and if you don't remember the Heliosians took your device and my Lighsabers away" they were at a stalemate, when Lux noticed the strange expressions that Missy and Hasoma shared between them he wondered what the heck was going on.

"Is there something wrong?" At this Missy said simply although with a twitch of anger in her voice

"Oh no, we're fine" she looked at Ahsoka and smiled rather coldly "you and you're friend have some fun" she then turned back towards the desk and didn't look at them again. Looking back at Missy and then back at the tentms entrance Ahsoka choose to walk out quickly followed by Lux.

"So" Lux said rather awkwardly "that woman officialy gives me the creeps" at this Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh, it had been a long time since she heard someone joke, barring Missy whose jokes didn't even make her laugh. But when she was with Lux all Ahsoka liked to do with laugh.

"Yeah" Ahsoka said "she's crazy" at this Lux looked back at the tent and back at Ahsoka. He smiled at her and for some strange reason Ahsoka couldn't help but like that smile, but then she reminded herself spthat she was taken and that she loved Alex, did she though? There was no reason she couldn't just talk with Lux, Alex didn't have to know about that.

"So" Lux said again at this Ahsoka smiled "how's dating the Avatar holding up for you?" At this Ahsoka's smile wavered and then she looked at her surroundings, so much had changed from the desert landscape that she had first found herself in, the area she was in now looked completly habital.

"That," Ahsoka said smiling "is that all you want to talk about" at this Lux let out a slight chuckle and then he became very serious

"No" he said "no it isn't, there's something I want to show you actually" then unexpectedly he dashed off so quickly that Ahsoka had to run after him to keep up, when Lux saw her struggling to keep up he smiled and then said "come on, it's just over this hill!" At this Ahsoka shouted back

"Is that how far it is?"

"Well yes!" Lux shouted back and when they stopped Ahsoka gasped at what she saw, this was defiantly an improvement over the desert and encampment area that she had been in previously, it was like an oasis, in fact it was, thousands of green grass was all that could be seen for miles around and somewhere off in the distance. The sound of a running waterfall could be heard, it was beautiful Ahsoka thought, but there was also something dark about this place.

"Do you sense it?" Lux asked taking hold of her hand, when Lux took hold of Ahsoka's hand it was like a sudden warmth unlike Alex "the force is strong here"

"I know" Ahsoka said then she looked at Lux strangely "how do you know?"

"Because I like to come here sometimes" Lux said "to contemplate my thoughts" he then looked towards a cave entrance and looked at it rather strangely as if he was almost in a trance.

"Is everything ok?" Ahsoka asked him, and Lux still kept staring at the strange looking cave entrance that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"It's weird" Lux said as if almost jn a trance he then looked at Ahsoka and looked like he had turned back to normal "it's like the cave is talking to me" at this Ahsoka became rather nervous, caves like these had powerful traces of force energy, and they caused visions, but then a theory formed in Ahsoka's head, a question that she had for quite some time.

"Is the cave saying what I think you're saying?" Ahsoka asked letting go off Lux's hand at this he looked at her strangely

"Yes" which all but confirmed Ahsoka's suspicions, if that cave held the answers she was looking for she had defiantly come to the right place, but did she dare contemplate the thought, of course she did.

"I have to go in there" at this Lux broke out of his trance and said

"What?"

"It's a long story but there's something I need to figure out" Ahsoka said looking at Lux and remembering the time that she had a vision in the dark and scary forest of Dareen. That vision cropped her out and she needed answers. She took hold of Lux's hand and said "I'll be in and out"

"Now why don't I believe you?"

"When have you ever?" Ahsoka said smiling and when she let go of Lux's hand she then started to walk forward towards the cave's entrance. Before entering it she looked at Lux and considered if she had made the wrong choice at doing this, but no, she needed answers, badly...,,


	8. Chapter 7: Finding Answers

Chapter 7: Finding Answers

* * *

When Ahsoka walked into the dark and spooky cave, she immediately regretted it, when she entered it felt like all her worst fears and nightmares were coming to life, she immediately sensed a wave of darkness coming towards her. But couldn't find the source, so immediately she moved on and ignored it.

But that didn't help, she needed the answers to her vision on Dareen and what it meant for the future, but she wasn't even sure how to find the right way to go, there we're multiple entrances to different tunnels and different parts of the cave, it was at this moment Ahsoka regretted having her Lightsabers taken from her. She promised herself as soon as this was all over she would get them back.

Suddenly a voice appeared from behind her and she jumped "I don't think you want to go there" at this Ahsoka spun around and found herself facing a little girl, she was human and was dressed in red, she looked about the age of 12 and had dark eyes that looked like they could see into the future.

"Who?" Ahsoka said curiously and at this the girl smiled and held up some tarot cards.

"Who am I?" Said the girl "well that's not the question is it?" At this Ahsoka didn't have a clue what to say, somehow this girl had appeared out of nowhere and was now suddenly talking to her, if that didn't strike as odd Ahsoka didn't have a clue what was real anymore "the real question is" said the girl "who are you, Ahsoka Tano?"

For some strange reason Ahsoka jerked back when this little girl mentioned her name "how do you know my name?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"I know everything' said the mysterious girl "like for instance, you love how you are in love with a certain Avatar and he is in love with you" at this the girl smiled and then held up a tarot card, it was of two people embracing in a passionate hug "a love that will last for eons"

"That's good isn't it?"

"Well" said the girl looking at the tarot card "yes and no" she held up another tarot card which had a different meaning towards it, this time the image was of a skeleton cloaked in dark robes holding a scythe "it will be a love that will have tragedy"

At this Ahsoka got curious and decided to ask the question that she had been itching to ask since the moment she got inside this cave, she wanted out of there fast and judging from the looks of things, this little girl whoever she was had the answers.

"My vision" Ahsoka said "I saw my friends die, I saw the whole world in fire" she walked forwards towards the girl and studied her "I was so scared, I couldn't even believe it" at this the girl smiled and looked at Ahsoka curiously, Ahsoka couldn't help but be creeped out by this girl.

"You want to know if it is a true vision?"

"Yes" Ahsoka said "I want to know if it has anything to do with a certain prophecy" at this the girl's eyes widened out of curiosity "you know the prophecy I am speaking of" said Ahsoka. At this the girl nodded and looked at one of her cards which depicted two brothers fighting.

"I know of this prophecy" the girl confirmed which didn't help anything "but it is not yours to know" at this Ahsoka became curious "I can't say anything about it, but you will face a hardship along the way"

"A hardship?" Ahsoka asked curious "what sought of hardship?"

"A test" the girl said simply "one that is coming so very soon" she then studied the cards again and it creeped Ahsoka out when she did that "you will have to choose that path"

"What path?"

"Ah" The girl said smiling and she pocketed her deck of tarot cards "I'm afraid you will have to find that out for yourself" at this Ahsoka sighed in disappointment.

"Well" Ahsoka said sarcastically "that was a lot of help" at this the girl smiled and said something which stayed with her for quite a while.

"You'll understand what I am saying when the time comes" she then pointed towards the cave entrance which had suddenly appeared out of nowhere "your friend will be expecting you" at this Ahsoka walked towards the entrance wanting to get out of this cave for good.

"If what your saying is true" Ahsoka said once she neared the entrance, she turned to face the mysterious girl who responded with

"Everything I have told you is true" said the girl and she then paused and carried on "I am so very sorry" at this Ahsoka had no idea what the girl was talking about

"For what?"

"Your loss"

"I haven't lost anyone" Ahsoka said certain of herself, but unsure of what this girl was talking about. At this the girl smiled but it was a sad smile and what she said really creeped Ahsoka out.

"I mean the loss that is yet to come" at this Ahsoka then simply walked out of the cave but before walking out of the entrance she turned back to face the girl and said

"Will we see each other again?"

"No" the girl said then she held up a card which depicted something rather strange "but I look forward to meeting your lover" at this Ahsoka had no clue what the girl was talking about so she exited the cave and then after a few miles of walking she turned back to look for the girl, but the girl had vanished leaving Ahsoka to wonder what the hell had just happened.


	9. Chapter 8: Ahsoka and Missy

Chapter 8: Ahsoka and Missy

* * *

Night was falling faster than Ahsoka ever expected it to, it was at this time she wished she was in bed with her boyfriend and not on some distant far away planet, Focus, Ahsoka thought you have got to get through this, the thought that had been with her ever since the encounter at the cave had left her feeling a little disturbed, she had so many questions and so many thoughts going through her head at once.

She was shook out of her thoughts when a voice spoke from behind her "rough night?" she turned round and saw Lux standing behind her, she wondered how fast he had gotten there and at this Ahsoka smiled and thought she could feel herself blushing "what happened in there?" Lux asked and Ahsoka didn't respond, she didn't want to talk about these kind of thing with Lux.. While

"Nothing" she lied "I didn't find anything" at this Lux raised his eyebrows and looked at her curiosly, Ahsoka hated how people could do that and she couldn't. Instead she thought about what was going on in her life, and why it was so crazy. Sometimes Ahsoka didn't understand half the things that went on.

"Come on" Lux said smiling "we'd best not dissapoint your friend" Ahsoka knew Lux was referring to Missy so instead she just ignored him, when Missy was mentioned it was probably best to mention that Missy was not her friend at all but rather her enemy.

"She" Ahsoka said quietly "is not my friend" she left Lux to ponder at that statement and they arrived back at the encampment "it was great talking to you" Ahsoka said smiling at this Lux smiled back at her and said

"I enjoyed it" he said and then he took her hand "it was great seeing you" when they arrived back at the tent, Lux left Ahsoka alone to go in, Missy was still in the position she was in last time although she was now facing Ahsoka and gave her an expression that really creeped her out.

"Go on" Ahsoka said walking towards a chair "you might as well say what you want to say" at this Missy smiled and Ahsoka couldn't stand her, she wished she was with Alex although Alex would probably be jealous of Lux, Ahsoka had to sought out her life when she got the chance.

"What?' Said Missy "I was rather enjoying the whole awkward conversation" she then walked towards the tent entrance and looked out, after a few minutes she turned back and faced Ahsoka "you know you will eventually have to choose right?" She asked which Ahsoka looked at her awkwardly "don't give me that look" Missy said smiling "I saw it on you the moment you saw that boy" she walked forward to Ahsoka and patted her on the arm 'when you do choose, don't hurt my godson" when Missy mentioned Alex all Ahsoka could say was

"Why do you care?" at this Missy looked at Ahsoka strangely "why do you care if I hurt him or not?"

"Because" Missy replied and her reply was certainly a strange one "I do" she then walked away from Ahsoka and smiled "and because we're family"

"You're not related to my boyfriend, you can't be" at this Missy smiled and said something really strange

"You don't have to be related to someone to be their godmother" Missy said smiling "your boyfriend's father is my best friend you know" at this Ahsoka eyes widened more out of curiosity then interested. She wanted to know who Alex was and this was her personal opertunity to do so.'

"Who is his father?"

"Why are so you bothered about that?"

"Because I want to know who my boyfriend is" at this Missy smiled and then looked at Ahsoka curiously, she didn't know whether or not the Togruta girl was lying or not, but it appeared she really did love Alex, and that was good enough for Missy even if they were enemies.

But this Ahsoka did not know her yet and she wondered if she could have another chance with her, but that probably couldn't,t happen now as she just about scuppered her chances when she kidnapped her instead Missy said "you've met him, without even knowing it"

"Who?" Ahsoka asked because she couldn't even remember at this Missy simply said

"Think back, to the last adventure" Missy said "who'a number did I give you?" It took Ahsoka sometime to figure it out but when she did her eyes widened in shock at the thought, when she said his name Missy smiled

"The Doctor!" Ahsoka gasped "Alex's father is" at this Missy cut her off and smiled

"Yes" Missy said "doesn't matter which one, they're all the Doctor to me" she then walked around the room for a bit and then faced the desk "you know you're not so bad, when you were young"

"What am I like when I'm older?" Ahsoka asked curious to know at this Missy smiled and said simply

"Annoying as hell" and Ahsoka did something really unexpected, she laughed, for the first time at one of Maisys's jokes, she couldn't even believe what she was doing.

"You know" Ahsoka said walking forward to Missy "you're not so bad yourself when you really mean it" at this Missy looked at her and said

"Careful dear, don't pretend to know me"

"No I really mean it' Ahsoka said smiling she walking forward to Missy and smiled "do you think if we weren't enemies, we could've been something more?" At this Missy turned round and asked

"Like what?"

"Alex is always saying this" Ahsoka said "time can be rewritten, in some unexpected ways, do you think possibly maybe?" Ahsoka never found out the answer because before she could say anything a thousand volts of electricity went through her body knocking her unconscious.

When Missy put down her second device she whispered silently into Ahsoka's ear "no, I don't think we could've" she then put away her second device and turned to face Ahsoka, she then carried her onto the bed and then pulled up a chair beside it, and she watched Ahsoka in her peaceful sleep...


	10. Chapter 9: Dreaming of the Avatar

Chapter 9: Dreaming of The Avatar

* * *

Although the shock had come quiet fast, Ahsoka knew she was dreaming, it was a pleasant dream until a strange but familiar voice came from behind her. She jumped when she heard it but did not regret it, because the person who was behind her was none other then her boyfriend Avatar Alex.

"Ahsoka" Alex said he was dressed in his usual clothing and by the looks of it the scar on his right eye had healed up nicely, he was still wearing those lame glasses which he thought to be kind of cool, but none of that mattered, he was here in her dream where he belonged "is that?" Alex said and Ahsoka couldn't help it she rushed towards her boyfriend and embraced him.

"Oh thank god!" Ahsoka said she pulled him into a kiss and when she released this was a dream she let go, Alex couldn't possibly be contacting her, could he? She then asked the question that she was dying to ask "is that really you?" At this Alex nodded and so many questions went through Ahsoka's head instead she said something stupid like "hello handsome" at this Alex smiled and Ahsoka became very serious "how are you here?"

"Psychic link" Alex said simply "very cool ability' at this Ahsoka smiled and pulled her boyfriend in for a kiss when they finished the kiss all Ahsoka could think of was to tell her boyfriend everything about the strange adventure. Alex was a good listener, he listened intently to every word in Ahsoka's story and when she was finished he smiles and says "and you endured all that?" At this Ahsoka laughed and said

"Are you gonna come and get me?" At this Alex's expression changed, he looked away from her and began to get very sad, Ahsoka noticed her boyfriend's expression and said "what, what's wrong?"

"I can't come and get you" Alex said "for some weird reason" he paused and Ahsoka let her boyfriend continue what he had to say "the TARDIS won't even let me find you" when Alex spoke of his ship Ahsoka began to get homesick, but that also studied up a certain dislike she had for Alex's spaceship, why wouldn't that stupid thing let Alex come and rescue her?

"Why?" Ahsoka asked "why can't she come and rescue me?" At this Alex smiled and said again

"I do not know" at this Ahsoka smiled and laughed

"Great" she said "just great, bad enough I've had a strange encounter in a cave, now you are telling me that the TARDIS isn't allowing you to save the girl you love!"

"It's not my fault" Alex said and he noticed what Ahsoka said "what cave encounter? You left that convenient little bit of information out" at this Ahsoka began to laugh and said

"The one that I had over 5 hours ago, who's the little girl?" .

"Little girl?" Alex said confused "what little girl?" At this Ahsoka laughed and said

"oh don't give me that" Ahsoka then felt the slightest urge, it was a tiny one but she couldn't help it she rushed to her boyfriend and kissed him full on the lips "I" she said between kisses "just want to do this" the kiss lasted for a mere 8 minutes and it was the longest kiss that the two of them had shared. And she didn't regret it.

When they pulled away Alex was left thinking about the kiss when all of a sudden the Dream disappeard Ahsoka didn't want it to end. She looked at Alex for a long time and nothing was said after the kiss.

"I love you' Alex said simply "and I always will" at this Ahsoka smiled and looked at him thoughtfully, considering her options she really did love Alex it was his next words that surprised her "move in with me" at this Ahsoka took a step back, sure Ahsoka wanted this, but never in a dream.

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" She asked curious and when Alex's smile confirmed she was not in fact dreaming, she too smiled herself.

"I will find you" Alex promised "even if the TARDIS won't let me" the surroundings then started to change and Alex started to disappear, Ahsoka didn't want this to happen but she had to let it go anyway and besides she knew Alex was lying, she couldn't help it, but she wanted to be with her boyfriend so badly.

"I love you" Ahsoka said taking hold of his hand before he disappeared "more than you know" she tried to pull him in for a kiss but was too late and Alex faded away as her dream ended. She awoke with a start and found the slight smell of electricity in the air. And oddly enough she found Missy watching over her.

"Oh good" Missy said in a weird accent "you're awake" she then got out of her chair and realised what that smell of electricity was when Ahsoka realised she said

"You shocked me!"

"I know" Missy said smiling "you were beginning to bore me"

"And I thought the Heliosians took away your device"

"You clearly don't know a thing about me my dear" she took a second device out of her handbag "when it comes to these kind of situations you always bring a spare" at this Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh and briefly Missy joined in with her as well...


	11. Chapter 10: Possession

Chapter 10: Possession

* * *

It happened the instant Missy and Ahsoka stopped laughing, silence, nothing but silence, there were no sounds coming from outside the tent and Ahsoka wondered what was going on. Did the Heliosian's ever go out for the night. It was at this she started to walk forward to the entrance of the tent.

"What is it?" Missy asked her curious, when Ahsoka looked back at her, she scowled because she couldn't even believe it. She had actually laughed with one of her enemies, or supposed enemies. "Ahsoka?" Missy stood up and walked right next to her, although she didn't trust her Ahsoka thought that Missy could be a temporary ally in these kind of situations.

"Something's wrong" Ahsoka said, she then felt a strange fever on her head and she started to feel faint, although just before she actually did faint, Missy caught her and dropped her.

"No" Missy said "don't do that crazy Jedi thing" and at this Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh, she responded with something that sounded like

"I'm no Jedi" at this Missy smiled and Ahsoka smiled with her "I'm just a padawan" at this Missy smiled and then looked at Ahsoka strangely

"You know" Missy said smiling "you're unbearably naive"

"Ha" Ahsoka laughed "and here I thought we were beginning to tolerate each other" at this Missy began to laugh and she stopped herself before thing's got awkward between the two "bring your device" Ahsoka said stating at the strange looking square.

"You actually trust me with this?" Missy said walking towards the desk which held her device, when Ahsoka didn't answer she began to get curious, "Ahsoka?" nothing, when Ahsoka didn't answer again she began to get very nervous and when Missy got nervous that was not a good sign.

"It feels strange" Ahsoka said and not even with her own voice, she found herself in a sought of trance "Missy, it feels strange" she turned to look at Missy and all Missy could see were the white's of Ahsoka's eyes, this scared her and anything that scared Missy wasn't good, it wasn't good at all "I think I understand"

"What?" Missy asked curious "what do you understand?"

"What you are" Ahsoka said still in that strange trance "who you are" she then did something completely unexpected and reached for her Lightsaber's. She ignited them and the green ends of the sword ignited,

"Ahsoka what are you doing?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago" and at that she swung at Missy leaving Missy to fiddle with some of her buttons on her strange device, when the device didn't work on her Missy ran out of the tent leaving Ahsoka to run after her "oh no you don't" Ahsoka said running after her.

It was completely dark out with no sign of escape and when Missy thought this, she found herself backed against the end of the tent and freedom, literally.

"Ahsoka you are not yourself" Missy said dropping her device and raising her arms in surrender "granted I hate you and I can't believe I am doing this"

"Oh no" Ahsoka smiled although not entirely herself "I think I feel like myself more than I ever have!" she then struck her Lightsaber's again but then Missy thought she saw something in Ahsoka's eyes, that said otherwise something that said help me.

"What's happening to you?"

At this Ahsoka laughed and said "only what you made me do" she then tried again and Missy dodged her and ran away from her, when she found her advantage point Missy turned to Ahsoka and tried the only thing that she could think of, the only thing that would make her listen.

"Alex" she said and Ahsoka stopped and she hesitated "I promise once this is all over, I will take you to him" again Missy saw that same pleading in Ahsoka's eyes, like she was possessed by something "I'm a Time Lady of my word" when Missy said this Ahsoka stopped and put her Lightsaber's away and then laughed, a laugh that was not her own.

"Why should I believe you" Ahsoka said and she again pleaded with her eyes for Missy to help her, and Missy didn't know what to do.

"Because you know" Missy said "I am the only one who can take you back to Coruscant" she then sat down and took out something that she had been holding onto a long time, a neckless that belonged to future Ahsoka "and to give my absolute honesty, I will give you this" she held out the neckless and when Ahsoka saw it she stared at it "I stole this from your future self, it was something Alex made for you"

Ahsoka stared at the neckless and seemed to become her normal self again but for a fraction of a second "ha!" she laughed when whatever it was took her over again "that is not my style!" at this Missy sighed and groaned

"Oh well" she sighed and she sat up and faced Ahsoka "I am very sorry for this" when Ahsoka realized what Missy was going to do she smiled silently, but it was too late, she was knocked unconscious when Missy punched her in the face. When Missy broke away from the punch she said silently to herself "that went well"


	12. Chapter 11: Meeting the Darkness

Chapter 11: Meeting the Darkness

* * *

It was a while before Ahsoka awoke from Missy's punch, she felt the pain right instantly when she looked to face Missy again she turned and looked her, Missy was smiling and holding a strange looking neckless, which Missy claimed that it belonged to a future version of Ahsoka.

"Seriously" Ahsoka said feeling her cheek "ow!" at this Missy laughed and Ahsoka gave her a scowl that had an entirely different meaning "thank you" at this Missy smiled and said

"Don't mention it"

"I won't" Ahsoka smiled and at this Missy became very serious and she said

"No" Missy said seriously "don't ever mention that again" she then flexed her wrist and then stood up. "I am speaking to you now!" She shouted into the air "whoever you are, don't think you can mess with my frenemy like that!" When nothing happened Ahsoka began to feel like Missy had gone crazy all of a sudden, but who was she kidding? Missy was already crazy "the Darkeness show yourself"

All of a sudden Ahsoka began to feel cold and she slumped to the ground and Missy turned to face her, speaking to something else inside Ahsoka she said

"Oh don't try that again, you know I could zap you out of there with a thousands colts"

"What are you, talking about" Ahsoka shivered "I feel cold, Missy I feel cold" at this Missy's eyes widened in shock and she realised what was happening "get out!" She screamed "get out!" Something did listen and a misty shape took the space. It was in the for, of a horse then a horseman with no head.

"Ok" Missy said as the horseman took the reigns of the horse "I am going crazy, nope scratch that I am already there" at this Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh and then Missy gave Ahsoka a look that shut her up almost instantly "I take it" Missy said "I am talking to the Darkness"

When the Darkness spoke or tried to speak it was with a hollow rustic tone that sounded ancient and when Missy noticed this she smiled and then tried to encourage it to get the hang of it "easy there, it's just psychics, you'll get the hang of it eventually" when the Darkness finally spoke it was a chilling tone that sent shivers down Ahsoka's spine.

"We" said the Darkness in that scary voice "we are one!"

"Oh" Missy gasped in surprise "now then what does that mean?" At this the Darkness raised a bony mist like finger at Ahsoka and Ahsoka couldn't but help wonder what was going on.

"The ritual" said the Darkness "the sacrifice!"

"Sacrifice?" Ahsoka said and then "what sacrifice?" At this Missy turned round and faced Ahsoka she then had some words for her that stayed with her ever since this encounter.

"Ahsoka you may not want to hear this" at this Ahsoka ignored her and snapped at Missy

"I've wanted to hear about this since the moment I first heard about it" and then Missy curious to know what Ahsoka was talking about asked

"What is that dear?"

"The prophecy"

"Prophecy?" Missy asked confused looking back at Ahsoka and the Darkness "what prophecy?" Ahsoak gave Missy a look that said something like, what the hell?

"You don't know?"

"Which is why I am asking" Ahsoka said smiling "everyone in the universe except, my boyfriend and now you know about it apparently"

"I don't know about it" Missy said "becuase in my time line there never was a prophecy!" Ok that interested Ahsoka, but apparently the Darkness wasn't having it. He flicked his wrist and a strange sense of energy went over Missy knocking her unconscious, unsure whether it was just instinct or tolerance for Missy, Ahsoka rushed to her side and tried to aid her.

"Missy!" Ahsoka yelled she then felt for a pulse and found one, she turned towards the Darkness and faced it "you really shouldn't have done that!" She said "you're gonna pay for possessing me" at this the Darkness simply chuckled and spoke with it's raspy voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh no" said the Darkness "you will pay, Ahsoka Tano, the prophecy will come to fruition, it will start here's, your downfall" the Darkness then produced a map that looked heavily detailed and he tossed it towards her "when you are ready, you will find me at this location, if you want the boy to survive"

"Boy?" Ahsoka said "what boy?" At this the Darkness said nothing and turned and walked away from her laughing silently, when Missy woke up she asked in her strange humour

"What did I miss?" At this Ahsoka looked back to where the Darkness had been but there was nothing much to say, so she picked up the map and hid it from Missy.

"Not much" she lied "come on" she then helped Missy up and then said "we'd best be heading back" and that settled everything once she had made sure that there was nothing else hiding in the mist, they walked back towards the encampment


	13. Chapter 12: The Map

Chapter 12: The Map

* * *

When Ahsoka had reentered the tent with Missy her one thought was what the hell had just gone on back there? She didn't understand half the thing's that the Darkness said or what the map was that it had handed her. Was it a clue to what she needed or was it possibly a way of this planet? Either way she tried to hide it from Missy but no luck, she immediately saw it as Ahsoka pulled it out of her pocket.

"What the hell is that?" Missy asked her curious to know "the Darkness handed you something didn't he?" At this Ahsoka turned round to face Missy and showed her the map with the different coordinates on it "oh" Missy sighed staring at the map "I would kill to get one of these"

"Why?" Ahsoka said studying the map "what is it?" When Ahsoka said this Misssh turned to look at her as if to say what the hell? In fact that was what she did in fact say "well excuse me if I don't know what the hell this thing is" she put the map down on the desk so that Missy could study it better.

"You're lucky enough to have an encounter with the Darkness" Missy said studying the mysterious map "yes this is what you think it is, this is a map to the answers you've been seeking"

"What answers?"

"The answers to the prophecy." Missy said and Ahsoka's curiosity was peeked "the prophecy that I know nothing about, apparently" she then studied the map again and her suspsucions were confirmed "it is also a map to the Darkness and who controls him" who controls him? That didn't sound so good Ahsoka thought.

"That doesn't sound so good," Ahsoka said voicing her own thoughts and at this Missy gave her a laugh and Ahsoka laughed with her for a fraction of a second.

"No it doesn't" Missy said going all serious now. "Ahsoka I am so very sorry, but what you've just stumbled onto may have a dramatic repercussion on your own future" at this Ahsoka looked at the map and wondered how a tying written on peice of paper could cause so much damage, then again the prophecy for Alex and Sky was written in a peice of paper and that was predicted to cause a lot of damage for them.

"Then this is a chance!" Ahsoka said realising what this could possibly mean for her future "we can stop this problems before it even starts" unfortunately for her Missy's expression meant that things might not even be that simple "no," Ahsoka said knowing what Missy meant "don't give me that look"

"I'm sorry Ahsoka" Missy said confirming Ahsoka's worst suspicions "I don't think it will be that simple, if something has been predicted then it must always happen"

"You said you didn't know about the prophecy, why is that?"

"Because there was no prophecy in my timeline" said Missy and she turned back to face the map "something or someone is using this prophecy as a game, no wonder I haven't heard of it' she then smiled at the thought "so at least one of my plans worked" she then turned to Ahsoka and gave her an evil grin.

"What" Ahsoka said noticing Missy's grin "have you done?" At this Missy simply said

"Spoilers!" She then turned back to face the map and this annoyed Ahsoka, it annoyed her so much that she reached for her Lightsaber's and pointed them straight at Missy who turned round and out her arms up in mock surrender "careful dear, you could hurt someone with those" she then reached for her device and Ahsoka raised her Lightsaber's again

"Don't even try it!" At this Missy laughed and spoke in a weird accent which creeped Ahsoka out

"Oh and she finally becomes the heroin we've all been waiting for" she raised her arms again "come in dear, you finally have your chance!" She then raised her arms as if ready to die "kill me and you can stop your dreadful future from happening!"

"What dreadful future?"

"The future I'm from" Missy said "the future where there is no Avatar!" At this Ahsoka hesitated "oh, what have we got here, a coward who's to afraid to save the word?"

"No" Ahsoka said "I am not a coward!" She then asked the question that she had been wanting to ask ever since Missy had mentioned it "what do you mean a future where there is no Avatar?"

"Spoilers" Missy said again which really annoyed Ahsoka "why would I tell you? As soon as this is all over you will forget that you ever met me!" She then raised her device again and Ahsoka dodged the laser that came from it. "Tough as nails you are" Missy said smiling "I'll remember that when I kill you!"

"No" Ahsoka said "not this time!" At this she dropped her Lightsaber's and Missy became curious until Ahsoka used the force on her and knocked her unconscious "God, you're dull" Ahsoka said smiling repeating the exact same words that Missy had said to her for what seamed like years ago when she first captured her


	14. Chapter 13: Back To The Cave

Chapter 13: Back to the Cave

* * *

When Missy awoke she found herself tied to the same chair that she had tied Ahsoka to, and speak of the devil the little Togruta bitch was already packing up her stuff ready to leave. When Ahsoka saw that Missy had awoke she smiled at the good work she had done.

"Leaving already?" Missy asked unimpressed at the state Ahsoka had left her in "and I thought we were beginning to tolerate each other" at this Ahsoka smiled and laughed

"Me tolerate you?" She said sarcastically "why would I even do that?" She walked forward to Missy and handed her something, when Missy realised what Ahsoka was planning, her eyes widened in shock and Ahsoka smiled when she realised "now you're finally getting it"

"Ahsoka don't go" Missy said worried for her frenemies safety "it's a trap, believe me trap's are my flirting" at this Ahsoka smiled and said rather playfully

"Oh" she sighed "it's nice that you care for me, it really is but I have a job to do" she then walked forward to Missy and asked the question she had been wanting to know the answer to ever since Missy had brought it up in conversation. "You mentioned there was a future with no Avatar, before I go I wanna know what kind of future"

"Are you sure you absolutely wanna know?" When Missy saw Ahsoka's serious expression she then choose her words very carefully "scratch that you probably do wanna know"

"So before I go, you may as well tell me"

"OK" Missy sighed "I am from a future with no Avatar" she hesitated and then looked Ahsoka's serious expression and then quickly continued the conversation "a future without Alex as the Avatar"

"What happens to him?" Ahsoka asked when Missy said this "I wanna know what happens to him and think very carefully on your next words or else!"

"Are you really sure?" Missy said but Ahsoka's look gave her the confirmation she needed "do you know how someone becomes a new Avatar?"

"No" Ahsoka said and she was curious to know how, she then looked at Missy and then hesitated because she wasn't sure yhe wanted to know exactly what Missy had to say.

"For the next Avatar to be born, the previous one has to" Missy continued and she looked at Ahsoka if she wanted her to conk ue but Ahsoka didn't hesitate "for the next Avatar to be born, the previous one has to die" Missy paused to let that information sink in and it took a long time for Ahsoka to say anything

"Alex has to die?" Ahsoka gasped "for your future to exist!"

"You know that's not entirely true" Missy said "now that you know this exists, you can try and stop it from happening" she then looked Ahsoka and then said "but oh no, you are too courageous to let that happen"

"Oh no?" Ahsoka said which kind of unnerved Missy, Ahsoka then walked to the entrance of the tent and looked back to face Missy "I'm going out, don't go anywhere" at this Missy let out a sarcastic laugh and she said

"Like I have a choice" at this Ahsoka said nothing but she smiled and then went out, to face the quest that she had been wanting answers to ever since that vision that had seamed like it had happened all those years ago on the planet Dareeen when Alex and Ahsoka had their one year anniversary she smiled at the memory and then walked outside the tent.

She noticed that it was still dark and it hadn't become morning yet, maybe the Darkness's extent covered the p,sent in perpetual darkness, Ahsoka wasn't going to try and walk towards the oasis in this level of darkness. So she reached for Lightsaber's and ignited them for a little bit of light to light her way.

This made things a bit easier for her and following the memories passage in the map, she reached the oasis with ease, now all that was left was to find the cave entrance. Using her force powers she searched for the strong part of force energy where the cave entrance was.

She found it with ease and her curiosity widened as she entered the dark and mysterious cave. She arrived at the passageway where she encountered the mysterious little girl and had a feeling that she would be encountering her yet again, so she sat spdown and waited, and waited, and waited until.

"What are you doing here?" said the familair voice of the little girl, Ahsoka jumped when she heard it and she spun around to get a clearer view of her, however she was obscured by darkness so only Ahsoka could hear was her voice "I thought I made it clear that I wasn't going to see you again, Ahsoka Tano!"

"Well then" Ahsoka laughed "there's always time for change"

"Quite right you are" said the little girl and she stepped out of the darkness, she was dressed in different clothing than when Ahsoka saw her the last time ,this time she was dressed in dark brown instead of red "hello again" she bowed and when she rised she asked the following question "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was wondering if you could show me the way"

The girl smiled and said simply "now that I can't do" she gestured towards the three pathways "that is a choose you have to make yourself, but I can give you a hint"

"A hint at what?"

At this the girl simply smiled and said something like "the future" and when she said this Ahsoka's eyes widened in curiosity as she looked on at the cave entrances...


	15. Chapter 14: The Future?

Chapter 14: The Future?

* * *

As Ahsoka looked on at the cave entrances she pondered of the mysterious girl's offer, she looked back and forth between each entrance and wondered which would possibly be the best way to go. After a while she groaned in frustration so when she didn't pick the correct entrance she sat down and looked at the girl.

"I can't" Ahsoka panted "I can't choose" at this the girl simply smiled and looked at her strangely, this really creeped Ahsoka out, she didn't like the way this girl whoever she was knew almost everything about her, almost everything. Ahsoka didn't know what to do so she smiled back and she seamed to have done something right.

"Well done," said the girl and Ahsoka wondered what she meant as she couldn't have done everything the girl wanted "you have chosen correctly" at this Ahsoka stood up partly because she was confused, partly because she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means there is no clear future for your path" the girl walked forward to face Ahsoka "by choosing any of these caves, anything could happen, there will still be sacrifice to come, yes, but of what or who? Who knows?" She then faced the cave entrances and turned back to face Ahsoka "the question is, Ahsoka Tano, what will you choose?"

"Can I have that hint now?" Ahsoka asked "the one about the future?"

"Once you have seen this glimpse" The girl warned "you can not do anything to stop it" she then walked forward to Ahsoka and took hold of her hands, at first she felt nothing but then a weird burst of energy came shooting down her, almost as fast as the pain she was now used to with Missy.

The glimpses of the future were not as clear as she had hoped, they were more like brief flashes, but they were still disturbing to see, for one Ahsoka could see herself standing in a room of bodies in the middle of Sky and Alex, a black robed figure was standing watch in between them. Ahsoka couldn't see his face clearly but the figure meant bad news.

Sky was pacing the floor and looked like he was deciding on something, he had gold eyes that replaces his usual black ones and Alex was just standing there looking scared. It took a while before anyone of them spoke.

"Why are you doing this?" Alex asked and Ahsoka looked at herself wondering if her boyfriend meant her but clearly not. The question was mainly guided at Sky "why are you doing this?" Alex asked again.

"Why do you think?" Sky said, his voice had a sliver of anger to him, and this was anger directed at his brother, for what Ahsoka had no idea "it's your fault!" Sky took out his Lightsaber and the blue sword ignited "it's your fault she died!"

"You know there was nothing I could've done!"

"Stop saying that!" Sky yelled in a fit of anger he used the force on his brother at which Alex flung back and landed on the ground "you could've saved her and yet you chose to save your girlfriend!" Alex took out his Lightsaber with a look of pure pity for his brother "it's always you and her isn't it? You and Ahsoka!"" Sky struck his Lightsaber and Alex dodged the strike, recovering he faced his his brother again and looked very scared.

"I am so sorry!" Alex pleaded he then looked at Ahsoka with his eyes wide and Ahsoka couldn't but feel sorry for her boyfriend although she had no idea what the hell was happening, who the hell was Sky talking about, it took her a moment to realise that it was a vision and couldn't possibly happen.

Sky then noticed Alex staring at Ahsoka, who then stared at her and then back at his brother "ah!" Sky said smiling "yes," he looks like he had struck an idea "of course, it's the only way"

"What's the only way?" Alex asked nervously "what are you doing?"

"Revenge dear brother" Sky said and he walked forward to Ahsoka and when Alex realised what Sky was going to do he used the force to try and stop him but that didn't work, instead he just shrugged it off like it was nothing. He the. Continued walking to Ahsoka and then facing his brother he smiled and said "like that was ever gonna work" he then turned back to face Ahsoka and took her by the cheek "tell me" Sky said looking at Alex "how would you like me to kill her?" He then turned his full attention on Ahsoka which made Ahsoka whimper in terror "the slow way?" He then threw Ahsoka onto the ground and watched as she tried to crawl away from him "or the hard way?"

Sky looked back at his brother who looked at him with pleading eyes "don't do this!" Alex begged "please I am begging you, please spare Ahsoka!"

"Like you spared her?" Sky spat he then turne and faced Ahsoka and said something that would stay with her forever "oh no, she has to die, you do realise that?" He the spoke to Ahsoka "tell me my dear, are you ready to die?" He the struck his blade I for the killing blow and Ahsoka woke from the vision.

She was terrified at what she had just seen and she looked at the cave entrances and then back at the girl who asked her

"Are you ready to choose?" At this Ahsoka wasn't sure how to answer but she did so

"I think I am" she then looked at the cave entrance of her choice and then prayed it was the right answer, or else this whole plan of hers would be for nothing. She then took a deep breath and walked towards it, but not before slowly turning back and looking to face the little girl, but there was no little girl, the little girl had simply vanished into the darkness...


	16. Chapter 15: The Trap

Chapter 15: The Trap

* * *

Meanwhile things were not going so great for Missy, as she tried to find a way of space she pondered on what Ahsoka meant by telling her, her plan sure they were frenemies at this point but that didn't make it OK to tell her what she was actively planning and somewhere out there she was getting closer and closer to a trap Missy was sure that was going to happen in a mere few minutes, unless she thought of a way out, Ahsoka wouldn't have anyway off this wretched planet and Missy would be stuck here unable to go back to her own timeline.

"You've certainly got yourself in a pickle this time" Missy said to herself she the looked at the rope Ahsoka had tied her with "never thought you'd see this day, if your only had a multi purpose device for this kind of occasion" she then realised something and laughed "oh wait!" She said to herself "I do" she then quickly freed one of her hands from the rope and went to one of her pockets where she found one of her tiny multi purpose devices "always dress for the occasion" said Missy after she she got free of the rope. She then went towards the desk which had her hat and umbrella on the top, she picked them up and out her hat on. "I still hope this works" Missy said looking at her big multi purpose device, she then walked forward to the tent entrance and tracked Ahsoka's movement, the device was glitchy but she still found traces of Ahsoka's vortex manipulator. When she did so Missy smiled and said "hang on there Ahsoka, I'm coming to save you" at this she stopped and realised what she was doing "wow who'd ever thought I'd say that?" She then realised that nobody was there "oh yeah, there's nobody here" at this awkward pause then then left the tent and followed the signal that suggested Ahsoka's location.

Back inside the cave Ahsoka was having even more trouble, visions plagued her at every corner, it was at this point that she regretted having chosen this pathway.

"Damn it Ahsoka' she said to herself "why did you even choose this pathway" it was then she heard a voice that sounded oddly like her own

"Because you want to avoid the future" it was then Ahsoka realised that it was her own voice that had spoken to her, the same voice from Dareen "because you want to save your precious friends"

"Shut up!" Ahsoka snapped and at this the voice laughed and said

"OK fine be like that, but don't say I didn't warn you," the voice then vanished leaving Ahsoka alone in total darkness although she was sure that she was getting closer to wherever it was that she needed to go. She was hearing voices and what sounded like chanting, coming from the far end of the cave. To prepare herself for any trap someone might pull, she ignited her Lightsabers just to be safe and the green swords ignited spelling green light in the corners of the cave.

"You did prepare yourself for this" Ahsoka muttered to herself and then she walked on, it was at this point Ahsoka didn't even need her Lightsabers because she saw light at the end of the tunnel. When she neared the end of it, she put her Lightsabers away and moved forward to hear the voices clearly.

"Tonight!" Said one of them that was clearly the leader "the prophecy begins, tonight we will start something that has never been started before!" Ahsoka neared one of the edges of the room that she was in and hid behind one of the stone pilleds near the entrance in case she needed to make a quick exit. The leader was a man in a black hood and Ahsoka wondered if this was the same figure from the dreams "the death of a loved one will start a feud between two brothers that will last for decades!" At was at this point the crowd around the leader began to chant words, words that really creeped Ahsoka out.

"The Dark and the Light, the Dark and the Light!"

"Silence!" Called out the Leader and the other people in the room did as they were told, Ahsoka couldn't see clearly but they were crowded around what looked like a sacrifice table, Ahsoka couldn't see who the sacrifice was but she had to stop it no matter what the cost, it was at this point she wished Missy was with her, and she found herself regret going that choice when two armed men came at her with blasters, Ahsoka was too late because when they came at her, she reached for Lightsabers but a blast hit her square in the stomach and she was knocked unconscious by the laser...


	17. Chapter 16: An Unexpected Rescue

Chapter 16: An Unexpected Rescue

* * *

When Ahsoka came to, she found herself tied next to a familiar friend, Lux Bonteri, of all the people to be captured with and Lux was the one she was stuck with? Seriously guys, Ahsoka thought, you could've done better. She looked at her surroundings and found that it was better then the previous conditions that she was in.

"Ahsoka?" Lux said from behind her "is that you?" At this Ahsoka smiled and responded by saying

"Unfortunatly yes" at this Lux said

"How is that unfortunate"

"Because I wish it was my boyfriend who was here instead of you" at this Lux said nothing and Ahsoka could tell that she had hurt him, there was nothing but silence for a while and Ahsoka regretted saying those things, she then heard something that sounded like clapping, and there was clapping coming from the far edge of the shadows.

"Welcome!" Said the voice from the shadow and the mysterious person walked out to reveal none other than the Darkness, albeit this time he actually had a head so he could speak with them "Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri!" Suddenly they were surrounded by a massive onslaught of men and women in hooded robes "it is an honour you could join us tonight" the Darkness then held out a silver dagger in his hand and Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock she recognised what it was.

"That's a sacrificial blade!" She gasped "this whole burial chamber is also a sacrificial chamber!" At this the Darkness looked at Lux and said sarcastically

"Not a bright one is she?" Said the Darkness and at this Ahsoka couldn't but help give it a scowl "you do raise the honour that's being done here tonight?"

"By being sacrifices in a prophecy, that's not yet come to pass" Ahsoka said and at this Lux said in curiosity

"Is that what this is about, the prophecy of the Dark Brother?"

"Yes, how come you know about that?"

"Because I've been doing research ever since it first appeared"

"Are you quite done?" Asked the Darkness out of impatience "yes, the Prophecy of the Dark Brother, that is what this whole thing is about, one of you will be sacrificed in order to begin his dark side conversion"

"The death of a loved one" Ahsoka said repeating the Darkness's exact words and then she realised who the prophecy was referring to "Sky, you mean Sky!"

"Whose Sky?" Asked Lux

"My boyfriend's brother" Ahsoka said and at that Lux looked away from her not wanting to hear anymore about this stupid prophecy instead he focused on other things like getting the hell of this planet, but he had to escape this sacrificial chamber first and then find a way out.

"Enough!" Said the Darkness clearly getting impatient "one of you has to die, in order for this to succeed!" He then raised the dagger at Ahsoka and Lux and at this Ahsoka smiled and started to chuckle slightly "what?" Asked the Darkness "what is it?" When Ahsoka began laughing the Darkness became really confused "why are you laughing, you know you are going to die!"

"Oh no" Ahsoka said smiling and then she looked out for her as she knew she might come "you see, I planned for this, and if I could get my hand free thank you, I would like to volunteer myself for the sacrifice"

"Ahsoka what are you doing?" Said a nervous Lux who wasn't sure of her plan at this Ahsoka smiled and said

"Don't worry," she whispered smiling "I have a plan, trust me" when the Darkness apparently agree to free Ahsoka, he came forward with the dagger and freed her from the rope. When she stood up she took a deep breath and when she was ready the Darkness asked her

"So tell me, are you ready to die?" At this Ahsoka smiled and said

"Yes," she said smiling and the Darkness's face faultered slightly "just not by your hand" it was then she used the force and then a blast was heard from the back of the crowd of people, Ahsoka and the Darkness watched on as one by one the hooded men started to disintegrate on beams of light.

"What?" Asked the Darkness staring at Ahsoka with a look of completly outrage "what is happening" at this moment Ahsoka started to sing which really confused the Darkness and slightly creeped Ahsoka out that she was even considering this.

"Hey Missy your so fine, your so fine"

"Why are you singing those words? What do they mean?" Asked the Darkness and at this point a familiar voice came out do the crowd a female voice in a weird accent booming like a microphone

"It means!" Said Missy in the amplified voice and she pressed some buttons on the device and some music came blaring out of unseen speakers, the song Hey, Mickey! Only the music lyrics were replaced with Missy every time the name Mickey came on, and just then floating from her umbrella Missy appeared like an evil Mary Poppins, dancing to the music.

It was at this point Ahsoka was never so happy to see her best frenemy in her life, she smiled when Missy landed and when she did Missy said

"Well now, I love the telly over here did you see that?" She then faced Lux and tossed him the small multi purpose device that she used to escape "you will need this!" She called over to Lux who grabbed the device "point and shoot it will get you free!" Lux used this opportunity to escape whilst the Darkness was distracted by the blaring music.

"What is this?" Asked the Darkness "who are you?" When the Darkness asked her this question Missy put her hands on her hips and smiled

"Well that depends, doesn't it? " she then looked at Ahsoka and smiled "I'm the bitch whose gonna kill you!" When Missy said these words the Darkness turned and ran away and Missy looked back at Ahsoka and asked "was it something I said?"


	18. Chapter 17: A Dark Showdown

Chapter 17: A Dark Showdown

* * *

When it took a few moments for everyone to realise what exactly was happening, chaos reigned in the sacrificial chamber, thousands of hooded men and women swarmed to fight Ahsoka and Missy however Msisy and Ahsoka were prepared for the attacks when Missy saw this coming she smiled and said to Ahsoka

"Ready?" At this Ahsoka turned to Missy and said out of respect

"Always!" They then charged to face the oncoming swarm of enemies although Ahsoka's main goal was to find the Darkness, she could tell that Missy was having an absolute blast at this, because she was shooting every hooded person that she could find and shouting taunts at them whenever she killed one of them.

"I just killed you!" Missy shouted with glee as one of the hooded men came at her and again although this time a woman came charging at her but she was no match for Missy she then pointed her multi purpose device and blasted the woman to atoms "and again!" She then did the same thing to all the other people that charged and she shouted even more taunts that simply annoyed Ahsoka "I'm the Master bitches!" Missy yelled as she killed almost everyone in the room. When the room was a bit clearer Ahsoka looked for the Darkness and spotted the bastard trying to climb up the steps with an injured leg.

It was at this point Ahsoka ran after him to which Missy called out "don't get too cocky, save some for me!" An ironic statement as she was the one doing all the work. Ahsoka ignored and continued running after the Darkness when she finally cushy up with it, the Darkness looked over at where Missy was killing thousands and thousands of his followers.

"You do know she's gonna kill us, right?" At this Ahsoka smiled and said simply

"I don't care!" She ignited her Lightsabers and then the Darkness did somethings really unexpected he pulled a Lightsaber out of thin air to match Ahsoka's Lightsabers however this sword glowed Dark Red and had three swords coming out of it. When Ahsoka saw this her eyes opened wide in shock and she said "Ok I wasn't expecting that"

"I am well trained in Jedi combat, I've master the ancient Sith training, I know all your moves" said the Darkness boasting his confidence which was going to become his downfall "what combat do you know, you're just a Padawan!" At this Ahsoka smiled and gave the Darkness a look that must've really frightened him.

"Oh I'm not just a Padawan!"

"What are you then?"

"I'm the girlfriend of the Avatar!" Ahsoka said and at that she charged and at the same time the Darkness charged a, she felt every clash and every hit of their swords, but the Darkness was right, she wasn't as skilled in combat as she thought she was, she was going to loose this fight unless a miracle happened.

She wished that Missy was here but unfortunately Missy was having too much fun killing all of the Darkness's followers, she was laughing in glee and having too much joy to notice Ahsoka's predicament. Meanwhile Ahsoka was getting her ass kicked and she needed something good to happen or else she would loose this fight.

The Darkness sent another strike at her and she barely parried it away, she did feel the strength of the blade as she did almost trip and fall when the Darkness noticed thus he laughed and said "giving up?"

"Hell no" Ahsoka said and she surprised him by using the force which took the Darkness off his feet "there's one thing you are forgetting about the prophecy" Ahsoka said "you can beat me, you can cheat whatever, but there's still one thing you are forgetting" knowing he was beaten the Darkness looked worried and then gave Ahsoka a look that gave her the shivers

"Then do it"

"Oh no" Ahsoka said very softly "I don't want to" at this she put her Lightsaber's away and walked forward to face the Darkness, she then looked the Darkness in the eyes and said very softly "you come after me or my friends again, I will find you and the next time I won't be so generous"

"You are a coward" the Darkness laughed sensing victory "you won't even kill your own enemies" at this Ahsoka crouched down and said smiling

"I'd be careful if I were you," she then stood back up and turned her back at which the Darkness took his advantage and charged at her, Ahsoka could sense it before it even happened, she stood out of the way and let the Darkness fall off the cliff right where Missy was standing. Ahsoka then jumped to where the Darkness was and then looked over him. "I did warn you"

"Then kill me" said the Darkness at this Ahsoka smiled and laughed which must've creeped the Darkness out

"Did I say I was going to kill you?" Before the Darkness knew what Ahsoka was talking about it was too late because he was vaporised by a red laser that came shooting straight for him, there was nothing left but a cloud of dust. "Well" Ahsoka said looking at Missy who had fired the shot "I think that rather well, don't you?"

"You do have a weird way of thinking how things work rather well"

"That's what you hate about me" Ahsoka said smiling "isn't it"

"I wouldn't say hate" Missy said looking over at the carnage "more like tolerance" at this Ahsoka couldn't help but laug, when she realised where she was she said

"Come on, there's still one last thing we have to do besides you promised me" at this Missy couldn't but help agree with her and then they walked off bake to the cave entrance together not as enemies but rather frenemies..


	19. Chapter 18: The Future Intervenes

Chapter 18: The Future Intervenes

* * *

When Missy and Ahsoka made their way out of the cave, Ahsoka's one thought was finally, I'm going home,she couldn't believe that she had made it out here alive and in one piece. She had a lot to tell Alex when she got back if she found the time.

"So" Ahsoka said looking at Missy, Missy then looked up and smiled at Ahsoka "not so bad then" she laughed, they finally made their way out and they reached the entrance, they were just about to walk out of the exit when Ahsoka heard a small but familiar voice.

"Well done" Ahsoka spun round and found herself facing the little girl, was it her imagination or did every time Ahsoka see this mysterious girl, she kept on changing clothes, this time she was dressed in a violent shade of black, but the colour did suit her, Ahsoka thought, it kept up with that mysterious theme of hers "You have done well," at this Ahsoka was going to ask the question that she had wanted to know ever since the little girl had brought it up.

"Have I prevented it then?" Ahsoka asked "the future" Ahsoka's suspicions were confirmed when the girl didn't answer instead she just looked at her rather solemnly.

"I'm afraid I cannot see" said the girl "but what you have accomplished here will live on in the name fo the many Heliosian's you saved today" she then smiled at Ahsoka and then turned back round as if she was going to walk away from her.

"Is this the last time we will see each other?" Ahsoka asked the girl and when Ahsoka asked this question the girl stopped and turned round to face her, she gave no answer except for the slight glance of a fleeting smile.

"I don't know" the girl said "my sense of the future is blurred, who know what may yet come to pass" she then walked forward to Ahsoka and took hold of her hands "but I can tell you this, Ahsoka Tano,that sacrifice I warned you about, that is still to come, it will set of a chain reaction that will change the very course of the universe"

"No chance you're gonna tell me who it is?"

"No" said the girl, well it was worth a try, Ahsoka thought and at this the girl smiled and let go off Ahsoka's hands. She walked away from her and Ahsoka thought that this might be her last chance to ask.

"I never got your name" Ahsoka said and at this the girl stopped and laughed "what is you're name?"

"No" the girl said "I don't suppose you'll find that out" she then turned round and smiled "Faith" she said "my name is Faith" and at that Faith vanished leaving no trace that she was ever there, like a ghost.

"Ahsoka?" came Missy's voice after a few seconds of silence "what the hell was that" at this Ahsoka turned to look at Missy, with no idea of what to say, she simply said

"No idea" she then remembered Missy's promise and then looked at her "now then, you have a promise to keep" at this Missy sighed and said

"What promise was that, dearie?"

"The promise you made to take me back"

"But did I say I would take you back!" she then took a small multi purpose device out from one of her pockets and pointed it straight at Ahsoka "oh no, I've still got to do what I came here to do" at this Ahsoka sighed in frustration and anger.

"You said you were a Time Lady of your word"

"I say many things" said Missy "it doesn't mean I'm actually going to do them!" she then raised her device and smiled "a pity really" she said looking at the device "it's a real shame I have to kill you now" at this Ahsoka ignited her Lightsabers and when she did so Missy smiled "really?" Missy said still raising her weapon at Ahsoka "we've been through this so many times now, it's becoming boring" she then tapped some buttons but before she fired the device, something really unexpected happened.

Out of nowhere a group of 5 maybe 6 people appeared all dressed in silver suits, they had helmets on so Ahsoka couldn't see their faces. However Missy seamed to recognize them as she back away and raised the device at the new group of people.

Apparently this new group was here to help her and one of them removed their helmets, Ahsoka gasped in shock at what she saw, she saw herself, older and more experienced looking, she was dressed in silver and had a wedding ring on her middle finger. When future Ahsoka spotted past Ahsoka she smiled and then looked at Missy with a look of absolute hatred.

"You" Missy growled at future Ahsoka, but then she seamed to have forgotten that she held the upper hand "I see you've brought the cavalry"

"I knew you were going to be here, Missy" said future Ahsoka, it was weird Ahsoka thought seeing herself at a distance like this, future Ahsoka's voice sounded more older and more wiser "my memory serves me well" at this Missy smiled and let out a cackle

"My dear Ahsoka, did you really think it would be that easy to catch me?"

"Honestly?" future Ahsoka said sarcastically she then put her helmet away and then looked straight at Missy "no" she then turned to one of the other people in the group and said "Peter, Cora" the two people that were in front of the group came towards future Ahsoka and took their helmet's off, revealing an 18 year old man and a 17 year old girl. Peter and Cora from the looks of things were the older of the looked at Missy with hatred.

"What do you want us to do with her, ma'am?" asked Peter and at this future Ahsoka smiled and said

"You know what I want you to do" she then looked at Missy and smiled "you're gonna go away for a long time" at this Missy smiled and said

"Oh I don't think so" she tried to run and was hit by something invisible and was knocked to the ground unconscious, when she was unconscious future Ahsoka then went to pick up something that Missy had dropped, her own necklace.

"My necklace" said future Ahsoka she then put it around her neck and turned to face Peter and Cora "you two, I want you to take Missy back to base, and if you see my daughters, tell them to hurry up"

"Will do ma'am" said Peter and he went to pick up Missy and looked at Cora "Cora, come on!" at this Cora called back to Peter and said

"I'll be a minute" she then turned to face future Ahsoka and said "are you sure you're OK?" at this future Ahsoka looked at Cora and said

"Hey, there's a first"

"I know" Cora laughed smiling "ever since you found me, I've grown to care for you" at this future Ahsoka laughed and said

"Don't worry" Future Ahsoka then put a hand on Cora's shoulder as if to reassure her, and as Ahsoka could tell it was working "go and catch up with Peter" said Future Ahsoka "I need a chat with my younger self" at this Cora nodded and then looked back over at past Ahsoka

"You look younger"

"One of the many possibilities of time travel" said future Ahsoka "and one of the negatives" she sighed "trust me, you don't want to meet yourself it's embarrassing"

Ahsoka had no clue what future Ahsoka was talking about but she kind of got the gist of the conversation, she saw Cora join Peter and they vanished along with Missy, and the rest of the other people. Leaving Ahsoka alone with future Ahsoka.

When future Ahsoka walked forward to face Ahsoka, Ahsoka had no clue what to say to her older self, she simply watched on in shock and amazement that she was having this encounter at all.

"See something you like?" asked future Ahsoka she then showed Ahsoka her wedding ring "I know, it doesn't suit me, but I think Alex likes me wearing it"

"But Missy said"

"There's a lot Missy says" said Future Ahsoka "you don't always have to believe everything she says, trust me" she then put a hand on Ahsoka to comfort her "you are gonna have to go a lot of hardships and sacrifices, I'm warning you now because I may never get the chance again"

"I have no clue what's going on"

"Me neither" future Ahsoka laughed and then she looked back and forth to make sure no one was listening "remember this encounter Ahsoka, because it will come in handy for the future"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ha" future Ahsoka laughed "spoilers" she then took her hand away from Ahsoka and then threw something to the ground which Ahsoka picked up "use that to get home" said future Ahsoka "and also if you see my daughters, tell them Mom says hi!" at this future Ahsoka vanished leaving past Ahsoka really confused.


	20. Chapter 19: Back Home

Chapter 19: Back Home

* * *

When Ahsoka had processed the encounter with future Ahsoka in her mind she had so many questions that needed answering, but figured that was probably for the best, right now the priority was using Missy's multi purpose device to get back home, the only problem was she didn't know how to use it, the second option was using her Vortex Maniuplator but figured that would probably get her stuck on another planet again.

"Oh great" came a new voice, and was Ahsoka imagining things or did this voice sound like a younger version of herself, only more disinterested "you've got us lost haven't you?" at this another voice came to answer the question and Ahsoka found herself not imagining it, if she wasn't she thought she might have been going crazy, because 5 miles away from her were two identicle half human, half Togruta girls.

These must be future Ahsoka's daughters, Ahsoka thought and then she thought again My daughters , I have to help them.

"It's not my fault Lara!" said the second Togruta "you were complaining throughout the whole trip, come on we'd best get out of here before more trouble shows up"

"The thing is Kara" said Lara, she looked in the direction that Ahsoka was staring at "trouble almost always finds us, and I how the hell was I complaining"

"First off" said Kara "it was all, I don't want to go on a trip down memory lane, and second you only wanted to join us because Peter was apart of this trip" at this Lara felt herself blushing

"Who told you?"

"No one told me" said Kara "we're twins, I thought that I could sense what you were thinking" she looked around for someone and then turned back to face Lara "great, Mom's left us, we're stuck"

"Don't talk like that" said Lara and she stared at the direction in which Ahsoka was looking at the two "I think help is on the way" at this Kara turned to face exactly where Lara was looking at but couldn't see anything. So she found herself surprised when another younger Togruta female came running up towards them

"Uh" said Kara "can we help you?" she then looked at the Togruta more closely and thought she recognized her "do I know you?" at this Lara sighed and muttered to herself

"Kara you idiot!" Lara said and Kara flinched back clearly hurt by this comment "you do know who this is, don't you?" at this Kara looked more closely at the Togruta and found herself recognizing her.

"Mom" Kara gasped in shock, she stepped back "but how"

"Younger self kid" said Ahsoka panting out of breath she turned to look at Lara and said "don't talk to your sister like that" at this Lara smiled and said

"You're not my mom" at this Ahsoka smiled and said

"But I will be someday" she then held out Missy's multi purpose device and Kara and Lara stared at it as if they recognized it

"How on Helios did you get that?" asked Kara and Lara in unison.

"Long story" Ahsoka said "which I will explain when you are older, when I am older, now come on, your mother needs help getting back and I assume you are the only two people who know how to work this thing?"

"Indeed we are" said Kara and then she looked at Ahsoka and then back at Lara with a nervous expression "you do know you're gonna have to forget this whole thing ever happened?" at this Ahsoka jerked back and looked at her two daughters "those are the rules of time travel" said Kara "one can never cross their own time stream, it would leave to many questions"

"Kara" said Lara gritting her teeth "mom still remembers this adventure but not the full details of it"

"Oh" said Kara realizing her mistake "don't worry, we're not gonna wipe your memory, just the whole details about meeting us and Missy"

"That's not supposed to happen yet" Ahsoka said and Kara nodded confirming Ahsoka's own theory, she then handed Kara the device and then looked at her daughters "I am so proud to have met you both"

"We know you are" said Kara and Lara together, Kara holding the device then tapped the same coordinates for Coruscant that she always knew "here are the correct co-ordinates, I've made sure you get home to the right time and place"

"Thank you" said Ahsoka taking the device from her "I won't forget this" she said knowing that she would, when the device was finished a beam of light appeared around Ahsoka and she vanished

"Well" said Kara after Ahsoka had vanished "I think that went rather well," she then went to pick up Missy's multipurpose device and looked at Lara "time to go home"

"Yes" said Lara smiling "it is" she then paused and took a deep breath and said she what she was thinking "Mom was kind of pretty when she was younger wasn't she?"

"Yes" said Kara "she was" she was done tapping the same coordinates and Kara and Lara vanished in a burst of green energy which engulfed them.

* * *

Ahsoka landed directly in the alley way of the TARDIS, where she was first kidnapped by Missy, she was glad to be back home and smiled at the thought of it, however some details of the adventure kept slipping in and out of her memories. She figured they were questions waiting to be answered when she was ready.

When she saw the TARDIS however it was like a breath of fresh air, home, Alex she thought, my boyfriend. She then walked forward and placed a hand on the blue police box and knocked on the doors.

When no answer came, she knocked again and the familar voice of her boyfriend answered

"Yes, yes alright!" the doors opened and Alex appeared from the doorway "I'm coming, I'm coming" he was cut off from what he had to say when he saw Ahsoka, when he saw her, he stared at her in shock.

Ahsoka knew this was coming so all she could think of what to say sounded something a lot like this "Hello, Avatar" she said smiling "Ahsoka's back"

"Ahsoka" Alex gasped and he said it again "Ahsoka"

"That's my name" Ahsoka said smiling "don't wear it out" and at this Alex did something completely unexpected he then took Ahsoka off her feet and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'd thought I'd lost you" Alex said when they finished hugging

"Never" Ahsoka said still have that same smile "you will never loose me" she then pulled her boyfriend in for a kiss, something that she had been wanting to do when she got back. Alex didn't pull away so they continued kissing when they entered the familar console room.

The TARDIS doors then shut as they fell to the floor, partly kissing and laughing as ID tapped some co-ordinates into the console and the TARDIS continued it's never ending journey through the time vortex.

Inside the TARDIS Alex led Ahsoka into his bedroom and Ahsoka thought whilst kissing her boyfriend

Perfect, she thought everything was just perfect and then they both collapsed on the bed, still kissing and Ahsoka didn't want this to be any other way...

 **THE END**

 **THE AVATAR AND AHSOKA TANO WILL RETURN...**


End file.
